Beta-Apatite (Aptos)
Beta Apatite is a Homeworld gem who took part in the rebellion, being made in the Beta-Kindergarten. Appearance He has the appearance of a masculine hybrid of a Quartz and an Apatite, having lean but evidently present muscles, and a 6'3 stature. His skin is silvery, and he wears black pants and boots with a long sleeve dark grey shirt, with white stripes leading along the arms to the shoulders and meeting at the collar, going down a small distance before extending into a large white diamond, and a smaller white diamond inside of it, the outside of the inner diamond grey before reaching the rest of the design. He wears a black fingerless glove on his left hand with a Biggs Jasper gem on the back of the hand. He has light blue-grey eyes, as well as short white hair. His gem, a small, discrete grey rectangle, is behind his shoulderblade. Personality Beta-Apatite combines the soldier mindset with the judicial, fair nature of an apatite. He believes in his cause, but he does not enjoy an unfair advantage in either side, and feels gems should be able to represent themself in battle without unfair advantages. This put him at odds with Bismuth, as the weapons made by such material means make battle seem cowardly and skilless. Likewise, he has disdain for gems who passively use gem destabilizers, feeling they should only be used in circumstances where the opponent has a similar unfair advantage, such as a destabilizer or the shooting star. He has a particular liking to corrupted gems, having several friends become corrupted themsekves. When encountering them, he generally uses his mental ability to stabilize them, so they generally are not an issue to fight with. Similaarly, as he constantly has his allies with him, he is generally fine being in groups or working alone, as he has his corrupted friends to help him. He has deep resoect for this who particularly protect corrupted gems, but likewise sustains a disdain for Crystal Gems, thus causing him to only mildly oppose steven, versus fairly large dislike for Garnet or Pearl. History Beta Apatite was formed from a small portion of the Beta Kindergarten, as the silicon in the area aided the creation of this version of apatite, and the adaptation meant it could aid in countering quartz soldiers, as well as apply replacements for the Rose Quartzes, who were determined to be too emotionally driven. Upon formation, they went into constant and frequent battle, with Beta-Apatite helping to even the fight against the quartz opponents. This culminated with a fateful battle with Rose Quartz, which ended early when he was distracted by Pearl jumping in and taking his strike against her, allowing Rose to quickly slice through his form. Beta was carried away by a friendly pilot captain, who brought them to their ship as they all retreated. Beta came to appreciate their aid, and worked with their team to balance them out. Together, they went on an elaborate mission to take down the forge, unaware that at the time Bismuth was no longer present. Beta Apatite took down Biggs Jasper, who was protecting the area, while a pod ship pilot took lookout. An explosives expert aided Beta in breaking into the stronghold, and they thoroughly observed the area, when the explosives expert returned to the surface to investigate a sound outside. Beta Apatite then heard a large ringing noise, and took cover behind a hunk of metal, plunging her down into the lower chambers, hiding her from The corrupting light. Beta Apatite saw the light dissipate from the tunnel above, and came back to the surface. Beta Apatite was shocked when she saw her teammates, transfigured into monsters, a centipeedle and a crystal shrimp, next to a larger beast that must have been Biggs. He quickly poofed Biggs, and turns to his former allies. His desire for understanding of why this took place and justice against the crystal gems that must have caused this caused his gem to glow, and the creatures became more docile, their memories aligning together and bringing them to a mindset where they can focus themselves to listen to Beta Apatite, without being too distracted by the corrupting light. Beta notices the change in them, and smiles, glad they seemed to remember him. They crawl on to him, and he gets in the pod ship, the centipeedle guiding Beta on what to do to fly it to the warp pad. They rush to the galaxy warp, and warp to homeworld, where White Diamond recieves the new gem. Since then, they have been sent as part of teams in missions for White Diamond, being trained and groomed to eventually singlehandedly have missions done on his own, wiht his fighting, the pilots flying, and the demolition experts surveying expertise. He still holds a vendetta against the crystal gems, and revels at the thought that he can have a chance to have them pay for forcing such a disaster as a corrupting light. Skills and Natural Abilities Beta-Apatite has all abilities traditional to gems as a whole, including fusion, shape shifting, photogenesis, regeneration, and gravitational adjustment. *'Man Catcher Profiency': Beta-Apatite is capable of summoning and using their gem weapon, a single or dual headed man catcher, with great skill, through channeling their desire for stopping conflict while inflicting justice. This weapon consists of a small pole with a circle on both ends or one end, with spikes on the inside that can be retracted. **'Gem Catching': The farther end of the circle is able to have opened, allowing a gem to be placed inside the semicircle and then enclosed as the other end of the circle closes them in, either outright poofing weak gems caught in a vulnerable area, or at least entrapping stronger gems and restricting movement. Additionally, the head can expand with focus, allowing larger gems or objects to be entrapped. **'Gyroscopic Head': The circle is able to mildly detatch from the head, leaving the head and pole magically attached. The circle can then be soinned rapidly, creating a small area of suction inside the circle, but more prominently it can be used for Magnus Force propulsion to allow flight, or gyroscopic propulsion, allowing the pole to be used as a lever to lift objects of enormous size, even more than by applying normal super strength. **'Discus Launch': The head of the man catcher can be launched, which would then have to be reformed to use again. *'Synchronizing Light': Through tapping into his gloves power, he can create a light from his gem, allowing him to become more synchronized with his gem allies, creating an increased amount of power and communication between them for a limited amount of time. This likewise can be used to synchronize more passively with Homeworld gems, enhancing his abilities effect on them and allowing them telepathic communication from a larger distance. Unique Abilities *'Mental Geoceramics': Beta-Apatite can project temporary stability and mental focus, allowing cracked gems to stabilize as long as they do not exacerbate themselves, poofed gems to feel energized and more prepared to reform, and corrupted gems can put away the memory of the corrupting light, giving them more control over how they form and remembrance of their past, as well as general sentience. This however fades fairly quickly when one leaves the area over which this is applied, and only is able to affect those deemed friendly. Note: Telepaths are isolated from the minds kf gems affected by this. *'Spin Dash': Beta-Apatite can rapidly spin his form to quickly move along the ground, or can combine this with his weapon to create a small engine like propulsion that can allow them to fly through the air or go even faster on the ground. *'Athletic Mediation': Beta-Apatite can create an area over which gems with artificially enhanced speed (like sapphires speed), exceptional strength (like ruby's or Bismuths strength), or unusually strong temperature resilience (like Garnet or Bismuths Heat resistance) are decreased in nature, lowering it to only mildly above normal amounts, though this limits the amount of targets of their mental geoceramics ability, and can be quickly lost with lack of focus. Centipeedle His friend the centipeedle(whose gem is fanon to be nephrite) resides inside of his gem, and has powers and appearance similar to the centipeedle mother captain. However, the length of the centippedle is rather small, having the head and three of the green gem segments before turning into the tail, thus having eight legs. Additionally, there slightly focused nature gives them access to a form adaptation wherein they can extend wings from the gem segments on their back. Crystal Shrimp His crystal shrimp friend, Paris Green, is similarly residing inside of his gem, and is similar to canon shrimp, except for being primarily the color of Paris Green. The shards on the spine are destabilizing if he so wishes, but due to his more sentient nature this is less instinctual and takes more emotional control. He can also eat almost anything, as he can wither through organic material through eating it. He also is surprisingly observant, having steong senses of magic detection, structural integrity, and vibrational detection. Finally, with preparation time, he can launch a small chunk of rock that can create a miniature explosion. Gemology *This particular form of Beta-Apatite is Silicon substituted Hydroxyapatite. *This Beta-Apatite is known for its uses as a bioceramic, where it is used to aid in the construction of new bone. *It is highly solubile and is less electromagnetic at the surface than its normal hydroxyapatite. Trivia *They have actually met Jasper, but they have had very little interaction due to wartime procedures. *He does not particularly dislike fusion of gems of the same type, but finds different gem fusion unnerving and foreign. *He is actually corruption resistant, which is why he had such a delay from seeing the light and taking cover without any corruption. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Roleplay Characters Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters Category:Male Category:Males